fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Projekt
thumb|200px Project - Niedawno utworzony, jeszcze amatorski stawiający pierwsze kroki w przemyśle muzycznym zespół założony przez piątkę przyjaciół pochodzących z Magix. "muzyka jest na tyle cudowna i uniwersalna że każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie i jest to pasja która łączy. Jest to mało znany, jeszcze raczkujący zespół lecz grają urzekające utwory...jakby były nasączone magią." Ach. Każdy tu jest po 18-stce. Historia Cała piątka zna się już od dzieciństwa, uczęszczali do wspólnej szkoły w Magix, lecz ich przyjaźń rozkwitła dopiero kilka lat temu kiedy odkryli że łączy ich wspólna pasja - muzyka chociaż każdy widzi ją na swój wyjątkowy sposób. Inicjatorką grupy jest Thalia która jako pierwsza poddała pomysł by połączyć swoje siły i założyć zespół muzyczny dla samej zabawy. Przyjaciele początkowo nie mieli pomysłu na to jak powinna nazywać się kapela, myśleli dobre kilka miesięcy aż wreszcie zdenerwowana Anima wyrwała Evelyn jej notatnik na którego okładce dziewczyna zapisała "Projekt:zespół" nie mając lepszego pomysłu kapela została nazwana "Project". Zespół początkowo nagrywał covery znanych piosenek i wrzucał je na ziemski serwis społecznościowy You Tube dlaczego Ziemski? Ano dlatego że Ziemska muzyka podoba im się najbardziej i był to swego rodzaju "hołd" dla ulubionych muzyków. Ich debiutancki album nazywać się będzie "Mleko i krew" bo obudziłam się ostatnio z takim dziwnym zdaniem w głowie i pomyślałam "Hej to brzmi jak tytuł jakiegoś albumu muzycznego" Zespół Objazdowy autobus! 'Thalia' Główny wokal. Uwielbia sztuczne rzęsy, nakłada tony makijażu jest to dla niej zabawą takie "przebieranki" granie kogoś innego. Ubiera się najbardziej ekscentrycznie nie szczędzi brokatu, stelaży, piór itp. Ma nadwagę i indonezyjskie rysy twarzy. Siłuje się na rękę jak nikt. Fanka body paintingu jej strój sceniczny wzorowałam na "Burmese Kinnayi Kinnaya dancers"...w sumie sama nie wiem czemu ale ładne są. W jej strojach pojawia się motyw pawich piór bo pawie są super. Nie ma imienia stosownego do wyglądu bo tak na dobrą sprawę jakoś średnio mi się nie podobają Chyba jedynie Citra była wyjątkiem bo kojarzy mi się z cytryną xddd....a poza tym znam całe mnóstwo postaci które nie mają np. Chińskiego imienia mimo takowego pochodzenia swojego czy rodziców bo wychowują się w innym kraju or sth. Ma mocny, rockowy głos i mimo że mówi normalnie to wiele osób twierdzi że brzmi jakby krzyczała...tak to jest jak masz donośny ton głosu. Bycie w zespole traktuje jak zabawę i nie umie być poważna. Jej rodzina mieszka w bloku przy autostradzie. *'Wiek i data urodzenia' - 20 lat, ... *'Pseudonim' - Jubilee *'Ulubiony kolor' - Złoty. *'Ulubione jedzenie' - *'Uwielbia....' - Przebieranki, brokat, sztuczne rzęsy, przepych, pióra (...) *'Nienawidzi...' - Prostoty, porządku, uczucia bezradności, kawy (...) *'Najbliższa rodzina' - *'Cztery cechy które określają postać' - Odważna, ekscentryczna, pewna siebie, ciesząca się życiem. *'Największe pragnienie' - *'Cytat' - "Rób to co kochasz albo nie rób nic." *'Pochodzenie' - Magix, rodzice Ohm. *'Imię' - From the Greek name Θαλεια (Thaleia), derived from θαλλω (thallo) meaning "to blossom". In Greek mythology she was one of the nine Muses, presiding over comedy and pastoral poetry. This was also the name of one of the three Graces or Χαριτες (Charites). 'Kiana' inspo Mohini "Mo" Banjaree z filmu Disney'a "Lemonade Mouth". w skrócie - rodzina dziana, od najmłodszych lat ma lekcje wszystkiego co jej się nie przyda jak szermierka, pianino, savoir vivre, języki okej część jest przydatna.. Dobry dom itp podobnie jak u Xaviera nie podoba jej się to i kiedy zostaje wkręcona w zespół zaczyna się obawiać tego co zrobiliby jej rodzice gdyby zobaczyli że ich jedyna, ukochana córeczka zadaje się z kimś kogo jej nie wybrali. Złota klatka zespół daje jej troszkę wolności tym bardziej że jako jedyna z grupy ukrywa twarz. Pseudonim sceniczny Ósemka symbol nieskończoności, wiecie żeby chwile na scenie trwały w nieskończoność poza tym w numerologii jest właśnie ósemką/pseudonim wybrała jej perkusistka i tak zostało. Jako że jak wspomniałam gra na fortepianie i flecie w domu w zespole zajmuje się keytarą/keyboardem. Na co dzień schludny wygląd na scenie zmienia w lata 90te ponieważ uwielbia muzykę z tamtego okresu ale nie powie o tym rodzicom bo byliby wściekli i z pewnością by nie zaakceptowali...tak, ma problemy z akceptacją od strony własnych rodziców. Póki jest grzeczna wszystko jest okej. imię jak można się domyśleć jest jednym z wariantów imienia Qiyana, a bardzo ta postać lubię i strasznie podoba mi się to imię dlatego takie postaci nadałam. Ciekawie to też kontrastuje bowiem postać z gry ma zupełnie inne życie niż moja OC. ma długie, rudo-brązowe włosy, czerwone brwi i morskie tęczówki. Wygląda najbardziej girly ze wszystkich w zespole i jest najwyższa. *'Wiek i data urodzenia' - 19 lat, ... *'Pseudonim' - Ósemka *'Ulubiony kolor' - *'Ulubione jedzenie' - *'Uwielbia....' - *'Nienawidzi...' - *'Najbliższa rodzina' - *'Trzy cechy które określają postać' - *'Największe pragnienie' - *'Cytat' - "Teraz naprawdę czuję że żyję." *'Pochodzenie' - Magix. *'Imię' - Variant of Qiana. From the word for the silk-like material, introduced by DuPont in 1968 and popular in the fashions of the 1970s. 'Anima' Jest leworęczną perkusistką, postrzelona, pełna energii. Poppy H w Winx. Rzadko spotyka się takie osoby jest dość ekscentryczna. Jej rodzina jest do niej bardzo podobna, artyści uliczni. W zespole gra z swoim kuzynem który gra na basie. Jej rodzice wiedzą o zespole i z całego serca życzyli córce by się rozwijał. Nie mieli też problemu z opuszczeniem przez nią domu i tu pojawia się problem - matka jest dla niej raczej jak koleżanka niż matka i nie ma solidnego wzorca (zapomniałam wspomnieć że rodzice to matka zachowująca się jak małolata i jej partner, ojciec dał dyla z domu jak córka była mała a ta ma go za największą świnię świata...jest w tym wina matki). Swoje włosy wiąże w kok jak D.Va na tym skinie. *'Wiek i data urodzenia' - 22 lata, ... *'Pseudonim' - *'Ulubiony kolor' - *'Ulubione jedzenie' - *'Uwielbia....' - *'Nienawidzi...' - *'Najbliższa rodzina' - *'Trzy cechy które określają postać' - *'Największe pragnienie' - *'Cytat' - *'Pochodzenie' - Magix. *'Imię' - Means "soul, spirit" in Latin. In Jungian psychology the anima is an individual's true inner self, or soul. 'Emrys' Basista, kuzyn pani u góry. Nie ma problemów z rodzicami ale...z sobą. Jest najmniej rozmownym z grupy, chłopaczek do noszenia sprzętu, spec od efektów specjalnych. Swoim naburmuszeniem i obojętną miną a czasem wulgarnym językiem być może maskuje słabości. Jest aromantyczny i najmniej chętnie z grupy opowiada o sobie. Nie ma planów na przyszłość żyje chwilą. Początkowo buntowniczy nie słuchał się nikogo "bo tak" w zespole ma szansę dorosnąć. Odkąd zasmakował przyjaźni nie chce jej stracić. Grać zgodził się ponieważ ma słabość do Animy która niejednokrotnie mu pomagała ot taka przysługa rodzinna. Nie przyzna się do tego ale naprawdę polubił muzykę i dziewczyny z zespołu. Nawet bycie w nim nie daje mu zbyt dużej popularności ponieważ praktycznie nie jet obecny w internecie i swoje sprawy zachowuje dla siebie. *'Wiek i data urodzenia' - *'Pseudonim' - Ace *'Wiek i data urodzenia' - 20 lat, .. *'Ulubiony kolor' - *'Ulubione jedzenie' - *'Uwielbia....' - *'Nienawidzi...' - *'Najbliższa rodzina' - *'Trzy cechy które określają postać' - *'Największe pragnienie' - *'Cytat' - *'Pochodzenie' - Magix. *'Imię' - Welsh form of Ambrose. Emrys Wledig (or Ambrosius Aurelianus) was a Romano-British military leader who fought against the invading Anglo-Saxons in the 5th century. Tales of his life were used by the 12th-century chronicler Geoffrey of Monmouth to create the character of Merlin, who he called Merlinus Ambrosius or Myrddin Emrys. 'Evelyn' Spoiwo trzymające grupę, pomysłodawczyni i tekściarka chociaż współpracuje z innymi w zespole to jednak ona głównie pisze. Niepozorna, ma aparat na zęby. W przeszłości miała problemy z samoakceptacją. To Evelyn bądź Lyna jak nazywają ją przyjaciele ma w sobie najwięcej ducha walki i cudowną zdolność do motywowania oraz odnajdywania w innych ich mocnych stron. Niestety, nie potrafi dostrzec zalet u siebie co bywa męczące jak innych wychwala a siebie miesza z błotem. Czasem płacze w kącie ponieważ jest to jedyny znany jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu. Chciałaby grać na instrumencie lecz dopiero co się uczy więc nie uczestniczy w koncertach...no stoi gdzieś z tyłu machając w rytm rękami. Wychowuje ją dziadek który wprost uwielbia dżem, rodzice nie żyją. Zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Na półeczce w pokoju ma ich zdjęcie ślubne, kiedy stała się ta tragedia miała 12 lat. Nigdy nie zakłada skarpet i ma lekką obsesję na punkcie ciastek ala pieguski i markizy - ciągle je podjada. Z twarzy wyszła taka hybryda Ally Pus i Sol Helium...jeżu, muszę Sol odnowić! *'Wiek i data urodzenia' - *'Pseudonim' - Lyna *'Ulubiony kolor' - żółty. *'Ulubione jedzenie' - ciastka czekoladowe. *'Uwielbia....' - *'Nienawidzi...' - *'Najbliższa rodzina' - *'Trzy cechy które określają postać' - *'Największe pragnienie' - *'Cytat' - *'Pochodzenie' - Magix, mama - Universa, ojciec - Solaria. *'Imię' - From an English surname that was derived from the given name Aveline. In the 17th century when it was first used as a given name it was more common for boys, but it is now regarded as mainly feminine due to association with the related name Evelina. 'Inni' 'Ningal' Księżniczka planety Klinoi przez pewien okres czasu współpracowała z zespołem tworząc dla nich podkłady muzyczne wykorzystujące muzykę elektroniczną, stworzoną przez komputer. Ciekawostki *Pomysł na grupę muzyczną miałam zrealizowany już od bardzo dawna. Jeszcze jako dziecko bawiłam się figurkami łącząc je w zespoły muzyczne itd. *Reaktywacja nastąpiła latem 2019, kiedy to blisko miejsca (widać było z balkonu) w którym mieszkam zorganizowano ewent muzyczny. *Nazwa zespołu oznacza po prostu "projekt" w j.angielskim. Zespół nie nazywał się tak od początku, po prostu nie miałam jakiegoś mega wyrafinowanego, super pomysłu. Galeria 'Thalia' Talia twarz.jpg Talia strój sceniczny.jpg|Sceniczny. Thalia ID.jpg Thalia ss 2.jpg Project banner.jpg Thalia przemiana.jpg 'Kiana' Kiana ID.jpg Kiana strój sceniczny.jpg|Sceniczny. Kiana ss 2.jpg Project banner.jpg Kiana przemiana.jpg 'Anima' Anima portret.jpg Anima ID.jpg AnimaStrójSceniczny.jpg|Sceniczny. Anima ss 2.jpg Project banner.jpg Anima przemiana.jpg 'Emrys' ' Emrys ID.jpg Emrys ss 2.jpg Project banner.jpg ' 'Evelyn' Evelyn ID.jpg Evelyn ss 2.jpg Project banner.jpg Eve przemiana.jpg Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija